Nikki and Victor final wedding part 1
by nikki newman 123
Summary: this is Nikki and Victor final wedding part 1 and this is when she says her vows to victor and victor does the same and a ex.


Nikki and Victors final wedding part 1

The next morning Nikki was sleeping and Victor was awake getting a surpise s ready for Nikki ! Then Victor goes upstairs to get Nikki up victor kisses her on the cheek and says good morning my princess are you going to get up today Nikki says yes my darling I am getting up and so do u have my surpise ready for this morning ? Victor says yes my sweet heart I do . Nikki says lets go down stairs see my surpise. So victor and Nikki kiss and went down stairs….

When Nikki got down to the bottom of the stairs she saw a beautiful romantic breakfast just for the two of them and she says this is beautiful Victor how did you have time to do this ? Victor says well I decided to get up early and get your surspise ready when you were sleeping and I will be doing this for the rest of life together Nikki say what do you mean by that ? Victor says well I am not going back to Newman enterprises and I want my life to be romantic , fun and loving and I can only have this with you my princess you made me realize what is important to my life and you learned me how to get my priorties straight and the most important person in my life is you and our children most force my life is you and every thing else is secondary . So now my princess let our life begin again and make it magically and the life that we always dream of now let us eat our breakfast and then we can pack up to go to Paris Nikki says I love you Victor I am so exiced for our life together this only the begin. So they ate there breakfast and went up stairs ….

Mean while Nikki was packing and Victor came up behind her and kiss her neck and Victor says my princess how much packing do you have left just wondering because I want to take a shower with my princess Nikki say I am all finish packing now my darling we can take a shower together and I can put on my sexy cocktail dress that you love so much! Victor says I love that idea that you have I think is really romantic do you my sweet heart ? Nikki says yes my darling what time are we heading to Paris ? Victor say after taking a shower together and getting ready and I have another surpise for you before the limo come to pick us up and takes us the Newman jet.

Nikki and Victor head off to the shower…

In the shower they were kissing and making out and they got out for the shower and Victor puts Nikki house coat on and says wow that was a wonderful was it my princess ? And Nikki says yes y darling it was it wonderful because you were in the shower with me . Victor say well then let me carry you to our bedroom so you can get into the sexy cocktail dress and the neckless and braclet I got you . Nikki says ok …. So Victor lift her up and said my princess I am going to treat as my princess for the rest of my life we wonderful love story I realized how much I love you when I was in rehab I realize what important to my life and that person is you . And now lets go to our bedroom and get ready to go. So Victor lift Nikki up and take her to the bedroom.

In the bedroom Nikki was getting dress and Victor want right behind her and said you look beautiful as usual my princess Nikki says thank you my darling ! So Nikki and Victor went down stairs and there was Nikki surpise was ….

Nikki says my darling you want us married right now in this place before we leave? Victor says well yes my princess because I want to say you are my wife at Hawii and we want a bridal suit and we just got married at our home town and I want to treat you as my princess that I have dream of for twenty five years or less . Nikki says oh Victor that is a wonderful idea I love you with heart and soul . And the family came in and sat down victoria came up to her mother and said now lets go upstairs and get your wedding dress on and get your hair done up. Victors say my princess I cant wait for you to be my wife again and I am sorry that I don't tell you about this big surpise it was my idea and victoia idea because you know how I feel when I am around you know that very well so my princess you go upstairs and put on the wedding dress that I got you and I will go to Victorias house and put my romantic suit on only for my wedding when I am with you . So Victor went up to Nikki and gave her a kiss … Then Nikki head upstairs and victor watch her go up stairs . Victor went to Victoria house.

Meanwhile at mrs and mr victor newman house and Nikki was upstairs getting ready in her wedding dress and she said to Victoria I am so lucky to have your father he has change from the pass two year I just cant put my finger on it , Victoria says well mom he never changes his love for you never I knew when I was little you two are belong together because dad came over you had this look in eye it a sign of love and passion you always felt and my dream came true. Now mom lets get your wedding dress on and get your hair done . So victoria was getting her mother ready at nikki and victors house .

Meanwhile at victoria house Victor cant stop thinking about Nikki for some reason he was worried about her so Victor phone Nikki cellphone and Nikki answer and said well hello my darling why are you phoning me when I am getting ready for our wedding ? Victor said well princess I just wanted to check on you how you are doing so do you have the dress on that I got you ? Nikki says yes my darling I do I cant wait for you to be my husband again and the title of Mrs .Victor Newman I was thinking you know our house we should call it Mrs and Mr Victor Newman houses . Victor says that is a wonderful idea Now my princess I will see you soon . I love you! Nikki say what time is the wedding ? Victor says it is at 4:00 o clock pm and I love you Nikki says I love you so much after that Nikki hang up the phone . Then Victor head off to the main house .

At the main house Nikki was getting her hair ready and Victor was ready to be married again to his love of his life . It was almost 4:00 pm and Nikki was ready to married Victor her dress looked like white and long and beautiful and her hair was down and with curls . So Nikki headed down stairs ….

And the music came on and the bride was coming down the aisle that was Nikki and everyone in the room stand up and Victor was smiling away Nikki reach the end of the aisle and reach Victor and the prayer started to speak .

The prayer said my dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate this man Victor Newman and this woman Nicole Reed Newman they have been here before and they wonderful love storie now they are going to read out there vows to one and other Nicole go ahead: my prince Victor I love you with heart and soul I promise to wife , your lover and your friend I will walk hand in hand though the sunshine and the rain and I will give you my fragile heart to promise you to cherish it and above all I will love you forever and I ready to spend the rest of my life beening my prince . And thing you said earlier i hope those things come true.

The prayer said Victor go ahead my princess Nikki we have a wonderful love story we have been here before and we have failed but this time I promise you forever. I promise you to be there for you,to be romantic with you , and I will walk hand in hand though sunshine and the rain we have wonderful and bad times but some thing over laps that it is our love for each other I realized how much I love you and I need in my life . And the rest of our life will be romantic , I will spoil you more then I have in years we will be doing everything together and I will treat you as my princess and above all I will love you forever . The prayer said Nikki repeat after me with ring I thee wed all my love to you for the of the rest of our life and how long we life we shall die together with no man to depart and you will be my prince forever this time Nikki repeats it and puts on the ring on too Victors finger . Then the prayer said Victor repeat after me this ring I thee wed all of my love too you for the rest of live and till shall we die together with no woman to depart us and you will be my princess forever this time and Victor repeats it and puts on the ring on Nikki finger . The prayer said with power invested in me and the sight of god I pronounce Nicole and Victor husband and wife and I hope they have a wonderful life and all there dreams come true and I pronounce Nikki Mrs. Victor Newman and Victor Mr. Victor Newman again and shall long they life and till they die. Victor you may kiss your bride .

Victor kiss Nikki it was a long passionate kiss ……..

This will be continued in Nikki and wedding part 2 that the celebration and them heading to Paris.


End file.
